Pirate Girl
by akumaokami
Summary: ELIZABETH HAS A SISTER! Yes, it's true. Meet Eliza. She's mad at her past, mad at her dreams, but most of all, mad at her family. What happend to make her so bitter? And... How was Miss Lizzie involved?
1. Fury Beckett

Pirates of the Caribbean

---------------------------------

Chapter 1

Eliza Beckett, aka Fury, sat on the roof of the bar, looking down at the winding streets below her, thinking. She averted her eyes to the ocean- Her beautiful get away. The tides rolled in and out, in and out... She loved the beautiful white horses that rode the waves and one day hoped to become a pirate... Too bad her parents hated pirates, hated her dream. Hated her. But she had a plan. The next pirate ship to come into dock here better be ready for a stow away, because that was exactly what they were gonna get. She looked the part. She was wearing black pants that were tucked into boots that went up to a little above her knees and her white blouse was covered by a black captains jacket that trailed down to the tops of the her boots cuffs. She took another swing of her rum and threw the bottle onto the street. Then she heard commotion down below. '_Did the bottle crashing really cause a commotion?_' She thought, looking down carefully. Women were running and people were shouting. '_Huh?_' She looked at each person carefully, finally catching on. Someone was running with a torch. He had a beard and a weird bird. _'pirate?' . _She nearly jumped up with joy when she realized she was right. She slipped off the roof, grabbing her ruck-sack as she did so. She maneuvered carefully through the people running and screaming, doing her best not to be seen. Not that she didn't have enough practice with that. She was always in the shadow of her sister... She shook her head and stopped. Here she was. The pirate ship. She looked at the carved name on the side of the it, and marveled at its beauty as she did so. The Black Pearl. She snuck onto the ship and heard the commotion in the city cease, as if they had found what they were looking for. She ran into the nearest cabin and and shut herself in the closet, behind the coats that were in there. Some how, she felt like she was soaring because of this... Freedom. She heard footsteps and realized that it was the crew. Then she heard a familiar voice in the crew... Could it be? Her... Sister? Her sister was wanted and everything, but running away? 'No,' She thought. 'Never. Not possible. She's way too much of a goodie-goodie to ever run away from the protection of father.' Then she heard another voice over come the crowed.

"Alright, mates, alright. I know your all excited, but we have unfinished business. Now, set sail! We can't stay here!" And with that, footsteps came closer... And closer... Until finally the door opened and she stiffened. Was this the CAPTAINS CABIN? She tried to burrow deeper into the closet and stopped. She had to be caught sometime, but she was 21, the same age as her sister, and needed to make it seem like she had wandered onto the ship on the last attack and come out then. She wasn't stupid. But then the closet door opened and she rethought that. 'STUPID STUPID STUPID!!!!!!!' She screamed at herself as the captain grabbed something and realized she was there. 'Here we go,' She thought. 'I'm caught. AND I'm dead.'

Eliza's Point of View

---------------------------

The captain grabbed my arm and pulled me out. "A stow away?" He seemed intrigued, and it was scary. "What GIRL on this planet would decide to stow away on my ship with no reason? I might as well keep you here... Lets go meet the crew shall we?" He asked pulling me out of the cabin. And, trust me, I REALLY didn't want to meet the crew! But suddenly, he stopped and turned. "So, tell me mate, what's the name of the new girl in the crew? The new girl of the crew of Captain Jack Sparrow?"

I started to answer, then stopped. "YOUR Captain Sparrow? That maniac who lost his ship then got it back on sheer dumb luck? HOW IN THE WORLD DID I END UP ON YOUR SHIP?!?!?! HOW DID I NOT NOTICE THAT THIS WAS THE FAMOUS BLACK PEARL?!?!?!" I was angry for being so stupid as to get stuck on this ship, with this idiotic captain. "HOW---" I wanted to start again, but he stopped me.

"I asked for your name mate, not how you thought of me. Now, tell me your name, girly!"

"Don't EVER call me 'girly', you swine!" I shouted. "My name is Eliza Beckett, FURY! MY NAME IS FURY! DON'T YOU EVR CALL ME GIRLY!" I had been called girly before and, trust me, I WILL NEVER BE CALLED THAT AGAIN! "FURY'S MY NICKNAME AND NO ONE WILL EVER CALL ME THAT AGAIN!!!!" He started to laugh, then grabbed me and pulled me out of the cabin.

"MATEYS!!! TAKE A LOOK AT OUR NEW CREW MATE, ELIZA BECKETT!" He shouted, as everyone came to see me as if I was some sort of sideway show. Then the hit came- Two people materialized into the front of the crowed from inside the sea of people. Will Turner- Who I expected- and Elizabeth Swann.

"ELIZABETH?!?" I shouted, not wanting to believe my luck. "OF ALL SHIPS, I GET THE ONE WITH YOU AND BLOOMIN' SPARROW?!?!?! PLEASE, PLEASE MAKE ME WALK THE PLANK! FEED ME TO THE SHARKS AND TEAR ME APPART, BUT LET ME GET OF THIS SHIP!!!!!!!" I could tell everyone was surprised, and I wasn't surprised at all. Everyone loved Elizabeth like that. And I was running away partially because of this. "WHY DON'T YOU EXPLAIN, ELIZABETH?!" Will Turner seemed to be offended by this until Elizabeth stopped him from drawing his sword.

"It's okay, Will," She said, edging closer. "Everyone, meet my sister, Eliza Beckett or Elena Swann, my twin sister."

Chapter 2

Eliza's Point of View

----------------------------

Everyone seemed shocked and I wanted to retch. Why did I deserve this? My hated sister? My new, stupid captain? "Wha?" Sparrow asked looking confused. "Naturally I know, but explain it to the crew." I rolled my eyes and started.

"We are twins and she was born first, she naturally had 'more authority'. Why don't you say the rest," I stated plainly. "Miss Swann?"

Finally, Will spoke up. "Why is she calling you 'Miss Swann'? And why does she have a different last name as you, Elizabeth?"

Elizabeth sighed and I hoped she'd drop dead, as always. " You see, Father considered her an embarrassment when she said she wanted to be a pirate and went against the nations rules completely. So he changed her name and had her stay locked in her room and be my 'maid' to stop her from being killed! Do you hear that, Eliza? He stopped you from being killed because of your dream!!! Do you realize how much he cares now? How much we all care?" I wanted her to be torn to pieces on the spot, just so I could laugh. I hated her. I wanted her dead. And I hoped that Sparrow would die with her.

"No," I spat. "No, I'll never understand. Because neither of you care. Your the spoiled princess of the family and you got everything I ever wanted, which wasn't much- love, life, friends, and now you stole the one thing I wanted most- To be a pirate. You couldn't even let me have the one thing you and father spat upon for years!!! You hated pirates. It was a plain fact. You were as spoiled and prissy as a lap kitten and you hated me as much as father did. Well, now you'll finally get your wish," I said, backing up. The edge of the deck was right behind me and I wanted to go out with a bang. "I'll finally be dead and you won't have to work for it anymore." I flipped over the side of the rail and dove into the water. I knew how to swim, but stayed underwater, hoping something would come and tear me apart soon. Then, after a few minutes of no air, I passed out and my last thought were how much people would mourn my death, how much people would celebrate it and how much people would actually notice I was even gone.

Will's point of View

-------------------------

Eliza flipped over the deck to drown herself and I was frozen into position. Elizabeth would never do that right? She was the kindest person I knew and she was my fiancee. But how had she failed to mention a sister she always knew about? I looked over at her to see how she was taking her sisters suicide and realized in absolute horror that Eliza had been right- Elizabeth hated her enough to be standing right in place and grinning at the spot her sister once stood. "Elizabeth?" I whispered before finally braking the spell and diving into the water to save the girl. After splashing around desperately, searching, I found her. A small, thin figure and grabbed her. "JACK!" I shouted as the crew threw over a rope ladder and helped me haul her up. Once we were up, everyone was crouched around her, while I tried to make her breath again. Then she sputtered out water and looked up with distant, sad eyes that met with mine for a second then closed. She coughed and tried to get up. "Here," I offered her my arm and was surprised when she actually took it. She seemed more like the Do-It-Myself type of girl and it was surprising that she did this as well as follow me into Jacks cabin and laid down on the extra cot.

"I'm not saying thanks, not for you saving me..." was all she choked out before falling asleep. I stared at her, feeling like I'd seen her before. Then I remembered. Those same eyes had belonged to a servant girl that had bumped into Elizabeth and been cuffed for it, shined her shoes, took all her clothes; I had seen those eyes dozens of times on a mistreated servant girl, who wore old aprons and dresses and always had all her hair tucked under a hat or bonnet. And for once I questioned myself on wether she was right- maybe I should've let her drown. She was only gonna try again, and once she did, no one would stop her.

"Because she's right again," I muttered to myself, looking down at her wet, miserable face. "People just love Elizabeth so much more than they'd ever love or even notice a servant girl."

"Elizabeth..." I jumped a little when I realized that Eliza was talking in her sleep, an odd little habit that Elizabeth had... Must run in the family. But Elizabeths dreams were about pixie dust and grand princess gowns and balls. Eliza, on the other hand, looked terrified. "Let me die... They love you... Why me..." I quirked my head, listening fairly intently now. "Finally... I'm gone... I... Don't... Have to be... Second... To the pigs... In the street... Anymore... I wonder... How many people... will mourn me... none... none... none!" At this, She jerked up and I ducked under the cot. I wanted to hear the rest and didn't want to get caught. She seemed to lie back down and fall asleep as I slowly crept back out. "Father... And Miss Swann... Will both... Celebrate... As well as her fiancee... Turner..." I looked away, guilt distorting my face. I would have believed anything Elizabeth had said, and Eliza would have probably been right once again. "How many... Would never... Even notice... I was even... Gone... Because I'm... invisible..." I looked back up as her voice trailed off and was surprised to see that she was still asleep- But she was sobbing, silently but steadily. I reached out to wipe the tears away but stopped as she started again. "I... Just... Want... Love... To feel... Needed..." She opened her eyes then and saw me staring at her and glared. "Get away from me! Go to your 'beautiful' fiancee, you should know she's perfect! Just let me die! She stole my dream, now I want to DIE!!!!!!!" I backed out of the room as she turned over and sobbed- I just knew she was doing so. So I did what I needed to- I walked over to Jack and told him about what was happening because, come on, he had no idea. And there was no way he was gonna share a room with any female presence on this ship.

"WHY MY ROOM?" He whined, annoying me. "Why my room? I keep all my clothes and knives and things--" I stopped him, freezing once again. Oh no, please say she was too weak to-

"Jack did you just say knives?" I asked, hoping he would answer-

"Yes. Why?" He answered shrugging. I realized the mistake I had made and ran back to the room. I guess I would save her again if--- "What the?!?!?!" Jack was yelling at the sight we both saw. She had slit her left wrist and was taking swings of rum, until she finally just passed out.

"ELIZA!!! JACK, HURRY, STOP THE BLEEDING! GRAB SOME CLOTH AND POUR RUM OVER IT OR SOMETHING, JUST DON'T LET HER LOSE ANYMORE BLOOD!" I was shouting, hoping that she would make it through. She seemed to know things about Elizabeth I didn't... Then I paused once again, guilt distorting my face. Elizabeth. Here was a girl, bleeding to death on the ground, passed out and miserable, still trying to kill herself, and I wanted to save her because she knew things about Elizabeth. How low could I be? How far could I have sunken into the perfect enchantment of Elizabeth Swann as not to care about a dying person simply because they were nearly greeting death at their door? HOW?!?!?!

"Will, are you gonna help me er not?" Jack asked me, snapping me back into perspective. I couldn't answer. Elizabeth had grabbed me from behind and dragged me outside.

"Why did you save her!?!?!?!" She raved at me. I had never seen her like this. "She made it very apparent that she didn't want to be saved!"

I looked at her in disgust. "WHY?!?!? WHY didn't YOU save her?! She'd your sister. And WHY didn't you tell me that that servant you kept cuffing and and hitting was your SISTER? Why didn't you tell me you even HAD a sister!?!?" I matched her fury equally. I hadn't known her sister for long, but why would anyone do this? She looked a little taken aback. And I didn't want that, but I wanted to know. "WELL?"

"Well... She was kind of a disappointment from the start. No one liked her. Why would me or my father want to show ANYONE that? We really do love her... But..."

"But what? There shouldn't be anything after 'we love her'. That should be IT. ALL. PERIOD. I don't say, I love my father, but... He's part sea creature." She seemed amazed at my outburst, but I needed to hear this as much as she did. Eliza wasn't perfect, and I know that it's probably only gonna get worse. But was I really going to marry someone who could brush off her own sisters death? Or worse, make something good of it?

Elizabeth just shook her head and turned. "Go save her. She isn't worth it and she'll just try again. It's a waste. I know you know it. Will, don't let your emotions get the better of you."

I shook my head and walked back into the cabin. Maybe next time I won't save her... It all seemed useless now. Jack was on the ground, uncertainly holding the cut, when I noticed that there was a scar on her cheek and blood in her mouth. Which meant--- "There's another cut! There's something else there! It's bringing blood to her mouth!" Jack carefully flipped her over, revealing a gouge in her back. I looked away, then grabbed a piece of cloth and tried to cover the wound. Her eyes blinked open and she glared instantly.

"I hate you..." She sputtered, coughing out blood. "I'm gonna be okay. Now leave me the hell alone!" By some miracle, she stood on her own and climbed to the empty crows nest. I followed her out, and I think Jack would have to if she hadn't have shocked him. You could just see it on his face that he thought she was insane. But I knew better. I climbed up to see her standing, clinging tightly to the pole. "What do you want?!" She shouted, turning to face me. She must have heard me come up here. "Or has Miss Swan brain washed you into be so stupid as to not know what 'get the hell away from me' means?"

"Eliza, your sick. Come down."

"Do I need to spell it out for you? Or is there a big word you don't get? Like maybe, 'get the' or 'hell' or maybe, the most important part, 'AWAY FROM ME'?!"

I looked at her and tried to grab her hand to tug her down. "Your sick-" She interrupted me.

"What? Sick in the head? So Miss Swan DID tell you about me!" She rolled her eyes and pressed her hand to her chest in mock happiness. "I'm flattered."

I looked at her imploringly before slumping down. "Please?"

"No."

I looked at her eyes, cold, dead, emotionless. Nothing could help. "How? How do you do it? Stand when you lost so much blood an average person would probably faint? Argue about being saved when anyone else would think they were in depth for the rest of their lives? How?"

She turned to look at the ocean, but right before she did, I saw her eyes change, just a glimmer, but they still changed. They held emotion. I think that emotion was loneliness and angst. "After being hit with a broom so many times you loose track, being numb is bliss. After being smacked in the head with the solid silver handle of a sword, dizziness is fine. After being cut a million times, blood loss is nothing I worry about. And," Her voice went down noticeably. " After being branded like cattle, pain is natural." I gaped up at her, though her eyes were that steely, emotionless color once again.

"What? Hit with a broom? Smacked with a sword handle? Cut? Branded? Your getting delusional! Come on, lets go!" I wanted to believe that she was just delusional, but I couldn't. So I made no move to get up. She whirled on me, anger flaming in all her features.

"I am not delusional! You can't take her side. Because I can prove this one." She pushed up her sleeves just long enough for me to see the bruises that were there, big, ugly, marring bruises. In fact, looking carefully at her face, she had healing bruises on her face as well. She turned and pushed up her hair to reveal a huge lump that looked like it had been given to her just recently and a few just like it that looked older- All of them looked painful and bloody. She pushed up her sleeves once again, farther this time to show cuts that were to clean to be accidental. Finally, she unbuttoned the top link of her jacket to show a branding- It was a heart with cross bones in back of it right across the right side of her chest. She turned once more and tugged down the left side of her jacket to show that the same mark was branded onto her left shoulder. She turned, buttoning everything and fixing her jacket, to glare at me. "Still think I'm delusional?"

I gaped before finally getting up. "What? Why? How?" I absent-mindedly tried to touch the place where there branding was. She wouldn't let me.

"You know HOW they did it... But," She turned to stare at the ocean. "They thought I wasn't a natural girl. There was something wrong with me. A problem. No girl wants to fight instead of watch boys and no person wants to be a pirate if they're born into a royal family. Don't you get it? I'm the same as a witch. My self confidence, my love, my hope," She stared at the ocean, but something was wrong with her, the way she wasn't moving. This was very painful for her. "My family, my rights. All burned at the stake just like a witch. Branded like I had done something wrong. Now my dreams are dead as well, and they kept me going. She stole it all. I have nothing left to live for." Her voice was void of all emotion as she said it all. Nothing seemed to move. She flipped over the side of the small wall before I could do anything. I ran over to the side and looked down. I sighed with relief as I saw that she hadn't intended to kill herself this time. She landed on her feet as graceful as a cat. The crew seemed to think that she was insane, but they didn't treat it like any thing was unusual about her. Then it hit me. Why she wanted to be a pirate. She wasn't born that way. I knew it. She was born a fighter. I didn't know much about her, but the things I did know all made it very obvious. She was born a fighter and that made her different. She had heard about pirates, fighters, treasure hunters, OUTCASTS. Just like her. So she wanted to be a pirate. And that made them even more vicious about her attitude. Pirates were all insane. And she knew that too. So she knew that what others would hurt her for, the pirates would never say anything over. After all, who were they to preach about things that they were guilty of as well? I jumped over the rail as well, but didn't land as gracefully. One of the crew members came up and asked about her.

"Is she a pirate?" He asked looking at her tie some ropes expertly, like she'd done it a million times. She probably had. She tugged at the ropes to make sure they were secure then swung about 15 feet toward the end of the deck. "She don't look like an english girl. She doesn't act like one either. You sure she's related to Elizabeth?"

"Yes, I'm sure..." At the mention of her name, I started to daze. Elizabeth. Where was she? "You don't like her?"

The member shook his head. "I like her, but she doesn't seem anything LIKE Elizabeth." Eliza went over to the mass and started to retie the rope, making it stronger and tighter. The wind seemed to pick up and we went faster. She knew what she was doing. "She doesn't have the common instinct of any english I've ever known."

"She is very different, isn't she?" I jumped a little as I heard Jack's voice. I looked up to see him staring at her, intrigued.

"What are you thinking?" I asked suspicious. The crew member sensed danger and walked away to go see what type of knot she'd used on the mass. He obviously thought she wouldn't be here to long and wanted to know what she did. He made it obvious that he knew the captain wouldn't push her off and that she wouldn't just get off at the next stop. He seemed to think that she'd eventually succeed in killing herself. I was starting to wonder if that was what I should be thinking too.

"I'm thinking that we give her an initiation of sorts."

"What type of initiation?" I asked, tilting my head a little. With other people, it wasn't too hard to guess. Maybe like a fight or something. Jack was not other people. Jack counted as his own species, his own race of people. Sadly, his race had no mind left to call their own.

"I don't know!" He seemed anxious. This wasn't looking good for Eliza. As if she had been called, she swung over again, this time stopping next to us. I looked back at where she had came from and almost laughed. It was hilarious. People were inspecting the knot she had made. They didn't seem to know what she did.

She turned, saw me and glared. "Did I hear my name, or am I still delusional?" She practically spat in my face. She pushed back her blueish-white hair and seemed to be irritated. Then I managed to unravel another one of life's secrets. She had blue-white hair. I would have recognized her as that servant instantly. Her hair. It was so... Different. So thin and airy and... Oddly colored. Thats why they always made her wear the bonnet. It hid her hair. They couldn't hide her attitude, but they COULD hide the other queer things about her.

But, while I was thinking, Jack had answered her. "We think you should be initiated into the crew before you're actually allowed to join."

She started to answer, but I interrupted. "'We'? Since when did I say I would be apart of your idiotic schemes?"

He gave me a Captain Sparrow look that called for sympathy. ''Name one time when my schemes turned out to be idiotic and got you in trouble."

I looked at him as if he were insane. Wait, thats redundant. He IS insane. "Try every time you place your boot on the ground."

He smirked. "Ah, mate, I said ONE time. I win because you gave more than one." I rolled my eyes. The idiot. I looked over at Eliza, who rolled her eyes. She was about to leave. I grabbed the rope while Jack continued. "Anyway, Eliza, we're going to see to it that you get your initiation. How about..." He smiled evilly. I didn't like where this was going. "You need to dress as an english girl and stay in your cabin mending clothes and writing." Eliza reacted calmly.

"You have no clothes for me to wear," she said simply.

"No, as a matter of fact, I have a dress in my cabin now."

She wrinkled her nose in disgust. "Thats not normal, you freak." He shrugged it off easily.

"I'm not a freak," He stated, stepping closer. "I'm a pirate. Your a WANNA BE pirate." she stiffened noticeably. "If you want to be a pirate, you'll go through with this small, minor thing. We call it an initiation. You ca call it torture. But it will still make you a pirate, now won't it?"

She glared at him for a long time. "But... On a boat, there's nothing for me to do as an english girl." She was right about that. Mending clothes? There was barely any fabric and no pirate wanted a girly piece of nice clothing... But Jack, but he didn't count. He was just weird like that, so his clothes were never ruined anyway. Cooking? They ate crap RAW. Cooking didn't matter. Reading? Jack had nothing but MAPS to read. Writing? Jack wouldn't read what she wrote. He was too lazy to. But he wasn't about to let his idiotic schemes die out yet.

"Yes, thats true... But..." He flashed a devious smile. "You don't have to DO things. Just stay in your room." With that, he shoved her into his cabin. I could still hear her pounding and cursing.


	2. Change In Plans

Eliza's Point Of View

I cursed and pounded on the door until Jack finally came back into the cabin. "Girly, will you please stop pounding like that? You're distracting my men on the deck." He was complaining to me? Oh, I had something to say to him

"Let me out and I'll stop pounding, you idiotic NUMBSKULL." Jack sighed and leaned against the door.

"FINE. I suppose you don't have to do THIS..." I already knew what that meant. That was the 'you'll have to do something ELSE' line. Ass. "But you WILL have to do something else." Told you. "Hm..." He thought for a second, then a mischievous smile lit his face. "I know. Can you read a map, mate?" I nodded curtly.

"Yeah, I may know a thing or two." He smirked then rummaged through his closet. He dropped a heavy box onto his table meaningfully.

"Plot our next trip to Tortuga from here. I need to be there in a few days... so I suggest you make it fast." I looked at him, confused. Why did he want me to plot a map for him? He probably knew full well where to go.

"Why do you-"

"Girly, unless you want me to through whatever clothes you were wearing out into the sea, I suggest you start plotting." I raised an eyebrow at him, but picked up the pen, grabbed the compass he had left on the table, and unrolled the map.

The intricate markings and warnings looked old and I didn't want to make a mistake- opening to compass, I crinkled my brow as the thing spun round and round, confusing me. There were no markings on the thing, just the spinner. When it finally stopped, I thought I had gone mad.

It was pointing in the exact direction that we were sailing away from.

Heaving in a breath and promising myself that Jack Sparrow would freeze in hell if he blamed any mistakes on me because of this messed up compass, I started to plot the route.

--

"Girly, this thing is taking us everywhere!" Jack exclaimed, turning the map around and around to see if what he was seeing was right. "This will bloody well take us in a million circles! I thought you said you knew how to map."

I rolled my eyes and shrugged. "I do know how to map. Your compass is just... broken, if anything."

Jack leaned forward, looking concerned. "Fury, what compass did ya-"

"Just use the map, Jack," I stiffened at the sound of that stupid, oiled, trained voice. Will Turner walked next to me and leaned against the mast for support. I glanced around and could see Elizabeth glaring daggers at me from where she stood. I slid away from her fiancee- I didn't need him or her getting in the way of what I wanted. "It must be better than anything you have ever managed to draw up, I dare say."

Jake rolled his eyes, but snatched the map up and started walking around, giving orders to the crew. I turned and was about to go double check everything when Will stopped me, smiling. "Your welcome."

I snorted and pushed his hand away. "I'm not thanking you for anything. I was perfect on my own." I looked at him coldly, seeing right through him to my sister. "I always have been, and I always will be."

Will looked concerned for a while, but his arm dropped to his side as Jack sprinted up to us, looking alarmed. "Fury, what compass did you use? I know where we're headed now!"

I raised an eyebrow. "Yours. And I know where we're headed as well, Sparrow. Tortuga. Where you wanted me to plot the route for."

Sparrow shook his head from side to side. "No... no..." he sighed and looked up. "Well, there's no point in turning back now," he mumbled, turning away. "Might as well keep going." Walking up the deck, he shouted, "Full steam ahead, mates!"

--

Will's Point Of View

The entire ride there, Eliza, whom most everyone called Fury by now, avoided me like I was the plague. When I walked near her or got to close, she backed away as if she had just been burnt and walked away, doing something else that she, amazingly, succeeded in. The girl was amazing when it came to things or piracy.

Unfortunately, Elizabeth had no intention of letting me get away with talking to her sister.

"The girl is insane!" She sighed, looking out at the ocean.The two sisters hadn't talked since their first argument, I'm sure Eliza made sure of that. With the way she avoided me, if Elizabeth was so much on deck at the time, she would be under, doing something else to help the boat along.

"She's not insane," I said calmly, stroking her hair. "She's just... different."

"Will, there's a time to be different," she said desperately trying to make me see it the way she did and it was hard not to. Here was the girl I loved- who was I to say that her sister wasn't insane, that her sister, didn't deserve anything she got? After all, it was her sister, not mine.

She. She's not an it, she's a she.

And that's why I couldn't believe my precious Elizabeth. The way she talked, if she said that we had docked and my father were free, I would be jump over and start looking for him out in the deep, deep blue green water thrashing around me. Elizabeth made me see the girl as an 'it' not a 'she' and I didn't want to think that way.

Or, at least, I think that wasn't how I wanted to think.

Sighing and pulling away from Elizabeth, I went under the deck. I needed to get away from the crew.

--

Eliza's Point Of View

The entire ride, I stayed away from Elizabeth and her little lap pup. I tried my hardest to prove to that idiot Jack Sparrow, but he followed me around until I finally snapped one day.

"Yes?"

"What, I didn't say anything."

"Why are you following me around like a puppy?" I snapped, turning to face him. He forged a look of offense then, seeing that it didn't affect me in the least, laughed.

"Well, I just wanted to tell you we were here, girly."

"Stop calling me that! And where _is _here?" I looked around for the first time, gathering in my surrounds. We were in what looked like a swamp area, traveling up stream. "This can't be where I plotted the course."

Jack smiled. "That's the beauty of it it, darling. This is exactly where you plotted the course."

I raised an eyebrow and was about to say something when an accented voice called up from the shores, "Jack Sparrow! I knew you would be coming soon. And where is Elena? Dat girl has someting to say, don't you, girl?"

------

So, so, so, so, so sorry that I haven't updated in... literally a year. I'll try to get better at this. I promise.


End file.
